


For The Things We Are

by GoodbyeCoeurlWorld (PalomaSheith)



Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, It's about to go down..., M/M, Not Beta Read, Series, Sexual Content, Stupeo, Tattoos, To Be Continued, mentions of past violence, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/GoodbyeCoeurlWorld
Summary: Part 2 of the IgNoct Yakuza SeriesThe dull roll of thunder in the distance, the flash of faraway lightning and Ignis was back in the present. Back in the sprawling Kyushu estate, the mineral scent of the onsen nearby, to the rain and… And Noctis.Noctis alive and safe and… His.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: IgNoct Yakuza AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	For The Things We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So this will be an ongoing saga of sorts and you will probably need to read the first part before reading this one.  
> That being said, thank you so much for such support and kindness of part 1 and I hope that you enjoy the next installment and my second foray into FFXV fic writing.

He was on the engawa, blue satin robe falling off his shoulder, bare feet dangling over the ledge, toes dangerously close to the falling rain. He was humming to himself while mindlessly scrolling through emails and notices and business reports and shipping manifests and fifteen million other things the young heir didn’t _really_ care about. 

But he was making an effort to understand.

And to Ignis, the effort was what counted.

Noctis huffed and shook his head, pulling more strands of thick inky black hair from his haphazard bun, framing the pale column of his neck and sending the robe sliding further down his bicep.

It was truly a thing of beauty.

Ignis leaned against the doorframe, a small smile playing across his lips, eyes tracing the heavy black lines of irezumi; of the curling black borders and the undulating blue of the dragon’s neck peeking from beneath the satin. Following the inky waves of sakura and lingering on the golden petals of the kiku at the base of Noctis’ neck. On the fine white stripes of scar tissue that most would never know were there.

But Ignis knew.

Ignis _knew_.

The horrors of that night surged to the surface of his mind, breaking through the tranquility of the moment like a kraken. Each appendage rapaciously grasping for supremacy, flailing and flinging. Each memory like a knife wound and the onslaught would always come in a flurry.The smell of gasoline, the stench of burning rubber, the screams, the gunshots. The bruising hands of the nanny as she ran, marking his arms and back and legs as he fought her grip and screamed “Noct! Noctis!” 

The sight of limbs and blood and knowledge that there was nothing, _nothing_ , he could do.

Ignis was 8 when the bombs went off. When his parents were killed and Nocits lost his mother; when they learned the real meaning of being yakuza.

Of loss… 

The dull roll of thunder in the distance, the flash of faraway lightning and Ignis was back in the present. Back in the sprawling Kyushu estate, the mineral scent of the onsen nearby, to the rain and… And Noctis.

Noctis alive and safe and… His.

The need to put his hands on Noct, the primal urge to feel the warmth of his skin, hear the steady beat of his heart, drew Ignis across the room and through the door. Sliding his eager hands up Noct’s side, bracketing his thighs around the other, Ignis buried his face in the crook of the heir’s neck. He pressed soft, silent kisses to the kiko, to the scars. “Noctis,” he whispered, emotions too heavy, too deep, too much to understand. 

Everything was too much; but it would never be enough.

Noctis stiffened at the tremble in his voice, long fingers wrapping around roving hands. “Iggy?” 

Ignis shook his head, kissing a pulse point. “Nothing, love. It’s nothing.”

Noctis shifted in his arms, turning to kneel between his thighs, reaching out to cup his stubbled cheeks and brush the dirty blond hair from his eyes. He smiled down then, soft and sweet, sadness pulling at the edge. “I don’t wanna go back either.” He leaned forward, brushing lips against lips. “Let’s stay, Iggy. Just one more day.” Another kiss. “One more day before we have to pretend.”

Ignis nodded, hands guiding Noctis closer. “One more day.” Ignis’ calloused hands snaked around Noct’s neck, skimming the tight skin of his back, then encircling his waist and lifting. Noctis broke the kiss with a startled laugh as Ignis pulled him into his lap. “Noct,” the blond panted, pulling himself in closer, always closer, to the warmth of Noct’s body. Desperation guided Ignis’ movements. Lead his hands to the soft satin tie, urging him to loosen the knot and take Noctis in his hand. To swallow the punched out moans as he stroked his future oyabun to full hardness. Noctis tangled his hands in Ignis’ hair, scrapped his blunt nails across his saiko-komon’s shoulders. 

Thunder shook the air, lightning branded the sky, and the rain came down harder. 

Noctis’ hair fell free of it’s bind and with it, Ignis’ restraint. He took him full on the lips like he never had before this moment or like he would never be able to again. Though he had and if he had to kill 10,000 men, he would again, but in this second, this ravenous flash of time, Ignis felt as though he only had this moment to kiss him or risk never, ever again. More thunder. More lightning and the sudden wild thought that the bolt would hit them and they’d be arc-welded or flash frozen in this kiss. That it made sense to never break it, not to ever be apart.

His mind swam, his heart buzzed and Noctis broke away gasping his name, pleading for more. 

Never able to deny Noct, he cupped the heir of the Lucis-Caelum Clan’s pert ass, kneading the firm globes before brushing the tip of his fingers across his entrance. He was still loose, still slick from their morning endeavors, but not enough. Gathering the pre from their leaking cocks, he returned to Noctis’ rim, sliding the first digit in with little resistance.

“Ignis!” Noct bit his bottom lip, arching back and trusting Ignis hold him. “God! Fuck!” The robe fell wide, satin caught on bent elbows and Noctis rode his lover’s fingers. 

The shrill ringing of the saiko-komon’s phone went ignored in favor of sucking Noctis’ perfect, dusky nipples into his mouth; of swirling and twirling the buds with his tongue, scraping sensitive pink buds with his teeth while he fucked the clan’s heir open on three thick fingers. 

He let the voicemail pick-up.

_“Ignis, it’s Stupeo. Look, I’m sorry, I know you weren’t planning on returning until tonight, but-”_

“Ig-Oh fuck! Hah!” Noctis slowly lowered himself down on Ignis’ cock, eyes fluttering closed. 

_“-there have been some-_

Ignis rolled his hips, meeting Noctis halfway and sheathing himself fully inside. 

_“-changes to the treaty with Niflheim. Important changes.”_

Ignis guided Noct’s hips back, then forward. Again and again; faster and faster.

_Stupeo sighed. “It’s to do with Noctis. We need you to bring him back.”_

It was downpour, the rain falling so hard, the garden was barely visible, the relentless hammering of liquid on the rock, on the roof almost drowning out the wet slap of hips. The nonsensical cries of pleasure, the scream of release.

_“Immediately. Aldercapt’s demanding a-Well they-”_

Ignis could die right there, Noctis panting and spent in his lap, sharing open mouthed kisses and laughter as the storm raged behind them.

_“They want a marriage contract.”_

“I love you,” Ignis kissed Noct’s throat, his jaw. “So much.” 

_“With Noctis. Just call me, nephew. Good-bye.”_

“I love you too, Iggy.” Noctis caught his lips, wrapped himself around him.

The phone blinked: 1 New Voicemail.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Maybe drop a kudos?  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
